total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Heather
'''Heather, '''labeled '''The Queen Bee, '''was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island, as a member of the Screaming Ducks. She returned to Total Drama Wild West, bald and as a member of the Poisonous Pythons. Personality Famously manipulative, Heather knows what she wants and exactly how to get it. Her strategic smarts have proven to be effective. She competes with her sights solely on the prize money and not on making friends, using the relationships made among the cast to her advantage. She is not above using others to do her bidding, and only acts nicely towards others when she may ultimately be the beneficiary. This makes it difficult to differentiate her classic mean girl ways from genuine heartfelt moments. Even romance is not enough to tame Heather's desire for victory. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Heather starts the season off with an attitude! She is disappointed with who she is up against, and the challenges she has to compete in. Early on Dave gets attracted to Heather, and Heather is disgusted by this. She gets easily annoyed by him, and she always turns down Dave's advances. Heather has also grown into the number one enemy on peoples lists as she is dangerous, manipulative, and untrustworthy in the game. Despite her villainous ways, she has become accepted by Tyler, and is considered a friend. Heather has no lines up until the Trivia challenge, and performs somewhat poorly in said challenge. Fortunately, much to her satisfaction, her team wins. Volleybrawl Heather and Tyler talk about their strategy for the game. She asked who else is in the alliance, in which Tyler answered the question by saying that Gwen, Lindsay, Noah, and Scarlett is in the alliance. Heather then stated that Tyler chose stupid people like Gwen and Lindsay in their alliance, but she will still join as she knows she has a huge target on her back, cause of her past seasons. At the challenge, Heather was chosen to go up and do the challenge. Tyler and the others in her team is seen rooting for her in the background. Heather ended up gaining the point. Tyler was very happy. Later on, it was Tyler's turn up against Cody. This was the decisive point of the challenge. Heather threatened Tyler to win, in which he lost the round giving the win to the Killer Beavers. Heather was sad and mad at the same time, but never let it out on Tyler, as she knew that Tyler is her only friend at the moment, and she can't lose that. Their alliance decided that Samey is the best to go, in which they all (besides Lindsay) voted out Samey. Heather was reliefed when Tyler was handed the last Marshmallow. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Heather repeats her partial participation, her team ends up winning and she's safe from elimination with her other teammates, she keeps the feud with Scott and Dawn and expects to the Beavers to vote out LeShawna, in the elimination ceremony she's happy due to her long time enemy is eliminated from the competition. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Tyler and Heather were annoyed at Dawn's decision to "kill" Duncan, instead of Courtney at the challenge. They both stated that Courtney deserves to be "killed" more than Duncan did. Dawn just ignored them saying what ever. This fustrates both Heather and Tyler. Heather then stated in the Confessional that her, Tyler, Noah, Gwen, and Scarlett are voting for Dawn to be eliminated next time they lose. In the end their team lost the challenge, and both Heather and Tyler were mad at Dawn. They both ended up voting for her, sending her home that night. Topple on the Luck Players She starts this day very mad at the Ducks because they voted her, she steps up and takes part on the challenge, when Tyler landed on top of Chef after being exploded by a stick of dynamite, Heather laughed at the pain of both Chef and Tyler had at the moment. Tyler did not take notice to this is at all, as he is thrown on a Helicopter. Both Heather and Tyler were confused to why they needed Electric Collars for the challenge, in which Chef just growled at them. Heather congratulated on Tyler gaining two points for their team, and both were very stoked to find out that they won the challenge. Heather then stated that she can't believe that Tyler actually likes her as a friend. She asked Tyler why he is her freind. In which Tyler looked at her, and said that he doesn't care if she is mean on the outside, but that she is nice somewhere deep down in her heart. Heather just looked at Tyler and said okay. Her team finally wins and she's more shocked that her other teammate is voted off from the Beavers, leading her being mad. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Heather repeats the same history as past challenges and has poor participation, her team end up losing due to Cameron's speed, she's more mad than ever, but later she's demeed safe and more disgusted that Scarlett have been voted off instead of Lindsay, due to her previous conflict and Lindsay starting to be a threat. She later is seen on the cabins stating that the next Lindsay is so out, where the Ducks glare at her due to being so mean and rude towards the other, earning the hatred of almost the whole Ducks for being the most rude person on the island. The Super Wi-Fi Spies In the merge she tries to step up and win immunity, but ends up losing to Lindsay and Noah, leading her to the elimination ceremony, and she states to the girls, that if she is voted out they are losing the most important girl on the game, later on the elimination ceremony where almost everyone votes for her to be voted off due to being a silent threat this season, she later feels betrayed by her only friend Tyler, but Heather calms down and say to Tyler that is better that he wins, she states that the remaining are losers and takes the Boat of Losers to Playa Des Losers. Later on the Boat of Loser she realizes that she's have played the game and Tyler do the same with her, she feels bad for leaving but also happy because she's going to be safe from Chris' sadistic ways of hosting and doing the challenges. Totally Dramatic Finale! She is brought back to the island to the final votation, she's upset that she isn't on the final 2 stating that both are losers, she ends up voting for Sky due to thinking that Cameron should never win, when everyone is cheering after Sky wins she throws a rock and it hits Scuba Bear, who attacks her and Heather ends up bald and being called for the next season and states that Chris is a sadist men that haves no soul. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Heather starts season 2 complaining about Chris bringing back her, after the accident with Scuba Bear 3.0, on the pick of the teams she's picked by Scott, when she sees the team she states that is a loser teams, later waiting for the challenge she starts a very heated conflict with Sky and Duncan and revives the old conflict with Lindsay, on the challenge she helps and get's grossed by Dave who wants to kiss her, getting Heather mad. Also she meets Sugar and she is grossed when her and Scott eat some desert sand and grub worms. Later on the challenge she helps her team and helps pushing the wagoon, on the wait she states if they lose Sugar is going down, when Chris read the items states that the Pythons have won due to the lack of good items from the other team. Later she discovers that Sky have a crush on Duncan by Courtney's mouth, making her think about a strategy and also a way to destroy the Vipers wave goodbye to Dave. Dancing With Cowboys Heather wakes up happy about winning, but she realizes that being without alliances is dangerous when the merge arrives, so she came up with a plan to an alliance with the biggest threat on his team Scott, when the challenge arrives she's one on the any that can't participate on the challenge also due to drinking a disgusting glass of something that makes her sick , meanwhile on the challenge she starts getting freak out by Ezekiel who keeps failing and failing and makes that Scott and Sugar vote him out staying that Ezekiel is: "Nothing more than a charge for the team" what the former two agree with the plan, when they lose like Scott she's mad at Ezekiel and Courtney for being the reasons of the first challenge losed by the team, she votes for Ezekiel and later she's shocked with Scott when Courtney gets voted out staying that Courtney is not a big friend of her but at least she was necessary on the team, meanwhile the Sky and Duncan love tension arrises and Heather keeps thinking on a cruel strategy. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers This episode starts after the elimination ceremony and she's cheering Scott after the Courtney elimination stating that the games needs to keep going in order to make it far, later before the challenge starts Sugar reveals that she voted for Courtney, this make Heather and Scott mad cause they stated that they haved a alliance and after Ezekiel she's the nexts target for being a traitor the alliance this makes Heather mad due to remembering the Beth betrayal seasons before, on the challenge she's knock out by Chris stating that she is unable to play, she later wakes up when her teams loses very mad at everyone but specially Sugar and Ezekiel, on the elimination ceremony she votes Ezekiel and states that she expects that the Horse of Losers kick the Ezekiel face leaving her and Scott happy and making the first succeful elimination from the alliance. Western Tough for the Polocrossie Heather wakes due to Ella singing and states that she may be the next target due to being a annoyance and a useless pawn of the Pythons, she wakes up and walks to the main dinner area and talks with Scott and Sugar about the alliance and both states in that now that Ezekiel is gone, the next pawn needs to be out. Chris calls out a twist and he reveals that Courtney, Dave and Ezekiel will be par t of a second chance challenge, she's not happy at all due to this unfair comeback, but she later calm down due to having a member back, even if this is Ezekiel, later on the challenge she finally gets a moment to be part of the challenge and scores a point against the Vipers, her team is pushed off the limits and they end up winning. On the elimination ceremony she looks at the bottom 3 and states that if Samey is gone she will be normal towards Samey elimination, when the last votes are going to be revealed the real Samey appears and points to Samey-Bot, on the end of the reading of the votes Tyler is eliminated, Heather is shocked but she's happy stating that he was a fan favorite and a threat and if they come to a vote, she even doesn't goodbyes him, and gets away from the drama. The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous With Tyler gone the Vipers start to fall down and Heather takes this as an advantage, she starts brewing to break that team apart, she talks again with their alliance members about changing the target to the most lazy member of the team, Sierra, they all agree and she tells to everyone about the new target, on the challenge Heather participates and can't score a point, leading her to be mad with everyone and step up to the elimination, her team loses and she goes to elimination, Heather votes Sierra, but later she discovers that she is on the chopping block, but it was due to the Sierra only vote against her, she waves her goodbye stating that another useless teammate is out. The Wild Bunch of Losers With Sierra gone she states in the confessional that she's now on power of the Pythons along with Scott and Sugar, when the challenge comes she scores a point for the Pythons, she mocks the other team about it, when the final rounds comes she pushes Sugar calling her "fat pageant-cow" to make her win, Sugar earns the point and Heather apologizes, but she reveals in the confessional that she was only apologizing due to the alliance, in the final round Heather mocks Scott due to losing against his long time enemy: Sky. When the elimination ceremony happens she's the first to be deemed safe and later she waves goodbye to Ella acomplishing her mission of taking her out as well Ezekiel who was the most useless member from the team. Serpent Showdown Heather remains behind all the drama until the challenge, where she's the most vocal member from her team, she pushes her team to catch a snake, she's the one that tries to separate Jo and Scott when they get into a verbal fight that then turns into physical, she separetes them and continues with the challenge where she runs to catch with the other team to the finish line but they lose due to Jo. Later, in the elimination ceremony she's relieved that Jo, the last threat of her team is gone from the game. Heather then waves goodbye to her and reveals in the confessional her master plan. Red Dead Mergiton Heather is the first to go out from the Pythons cabin and she runs to the Vipers side, where she starts a verbal feud with Sky and pushes her to the limit. Later when the merge is announced she verbally calls out Sky as a "cheater". Then the challenge is announced and she's paired with Katie, they start to plan a dramatic skit about a cowboy that is leaving her wife, when the pair does the skit they are praised by the judges, especially by her long "friend" Tyler and they are announced the winners of the challenge. Sh2e's the first to be safe in the elimination ceremony and she gladly votes both Noah and Dakota, calling them boring treaths" due to their performance in the previous challenge. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Heather is one the first person to badmouth about the new tactics of Chris to keep them awake, as she's being in an awful mood due to being waked up early she pays it with all of her fellow cabin partners. When Chris announces the challenge she looks one presentation of the talent show and then searchs a wildcard that will help her. When she gets to her talent she stops the music and pulls out her card: reading the Sky's diary, she starts to read it and causes Sky to cry from the humillation, also Heather is scolded by several contestants and judge members, she ends up losing the challenge and goes to elimination. In the elimination ceremony she ends in the bottom two with Lindsay, when it's reveal that is a tie Heather badmouths about Sky and her allies, she goes to the tiebreaker where she loses against Lindsay and it ends with she being upset, confused and eliminated from the game. Aftermath: The Unlimited Heather is seem gretting the Aftermath, but later she seems to be angry as she states that no one of the remaining are deserving of their spot, she says that maybe Scott is deserving, but she later remembers that she "carried him" trought the game. When Blaineley reveals that there is a chance to eliminate a F4 contestant winning the challenge Heather stoods up, Heather gains the lead, but she's later forced to forfeit due to unknown reasons. She later whispers to her nemesis Sky to eliminate Cody, which in a shocker twist Sky eliminates Cody. The Final Finalé Total Drama Around the World Australian Rivals She along with Jo cameo at the end of the episode during the elimination ceremony. Trivia S Appearances Gallery Overall= Heather.png|Heathers Usual Outfit 00.png 150px-TDM_heather.png 13883662385270.png 20110413143750!Heather's_Key.PNG All-stars_heather.png BaldHeather.png Heater_13.png HeathBFF.png heather (2).png Heather.162.png Heather.166.png Heather.167.png Heather.193.png HeatherThink.png Heather_(21).png heather___total_drama_png_by_barucgle123-d67k6h6.png Heather_bike.png Heather_is_wet.png Heather_Pose_Oh_no_u_didnt.png Heather_refuses.png HEather_sem_fundo.png Heather_shouts.png Heather_TDI.png Heather085.png Heather0997.png HeatherAFRICA'.PNG Heatherallst.png HeatherBaldMad.png HeatherBaldWriting.png Heather Sitting TDWT.png Heather_sitting.png HeatherBaldSit.png HeatherSafe_TDAS_Ep03.png Heathersit.png HeathersitSafe_TDAS_Ep02.png HeatherTired.png Heathercheer.png Heatherdance.png HeatherFace.png Heatherfallall.png Heatherfawn.png HeatherFrontPic.png Heatherismad.png Heatherlookdownscared.png HeatherPosing2.png HeatherMadAtBeth.png HeatherRainofTerror.png HeatherScared.png HeatherScaredGround.png Heatherswiming.png HeatherTitlePage.png HeatherWalking_TDI_Ep02.png HeatherWet.png Jjktyk.png TDA_DIY_Char_Heather.png TDWT-Heather.png heatherrotation.jpg |-| Total Drama Returns to the Island= ScreamingDucksFormed.png| Heather is placed on the Screaming Ducks. ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png| Heather and the Ducks win the first challenge. See also Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Screaming Ducks Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1 Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Poisonous Pythons Category:Mergers in Season 1 Category:Mergers in Season 2 Category:10th place Category:9th place Category:Cameo Characters